Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 2
Construction Lot Well, it's not much. In fact, it's really not anything at all...yet. We can see that the workers here are building some kind of tower. By talking to one of the workers, you find out that a Colosseum will be built here. You can now go the next area, Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town This game suddenly becomes harder. Not too bad, but, still. This place is crawling with trainers, so now is a good time to start purifying your Shadow Pokémon. Now, you’re probably wondering, "How do I purify my Shadow Pokémon?" You'll notice if you check the stats of Makuhita or your Johto Starter that you snagged, you'll see a purple bar. This is known as the Pokémon's "Heart Gauge." It has five levels on it. The idea is to slowly empty the Heart Gauge by keeping the Shadow Pokémon in your party, battling with it, putting it in the Daycare, or using Cologne on it. Sometimes, in battle, when a Shadow Pokémon uses the move Shadow Rush, it will instead go into Hyper Mode. While in this mode, you can't use items on it. When a Pokémon goes into Hyper Mode, Shadow Rush is more likely to get a critical hit. Use the Call command, found in the main battle menu: "Fight, Pokémon, Items, Call." The Call command isn't found in the other games. When your Pokémon's Heart Gauge goes down, it will remember its regular moves and can use them for you. It remembers the first one at 20% purification, the second at 60%, and the third at 80%. Its nature is revealed at 40%. Once its Heart Gauge is empty, it has reached 99.9% purification. You can take it to the Relic Stone in Agate Village (after you beat Miror B.). It will become 100% purified, forget Shadow Rush, and learn its fourth move, typically quite powerful. It will also regain all the EXP it built up as a Shadow Pokémon, typically enough to level up quite a few times. Anyways, back to the walkthrough. Once you enter the town, you'll have a cutscene involving a policeman, Johnson, and a shady character known as Cail. After that, talk to some people in town. Some of them will battle you. CHASER CALDA 520 Now go forward a little bit and talk to the girl in red. She will diss Rui and try to persuade to be with her instead. As if! Rui gets offended and you are forced into a battle. CHASER EMOK 540 The next thing you'll want to do is go up until you get to Duel Square, which is ironically, a circle. There are a few trainers there. Six of them have a Shadow Pokémon. ROLLER BOY LON 168 Slugma is probably the easiest to catch. It's pretty weak. RIDER NOVER 300 Watch out as Noctowl might put you to sleep with Hypnosis. This makes it a very important snag. Sleep can help a lot when snagging. ST.PERFORMER DIOGO 480 Flaaffy has Static. Be sure to snag it. Paralysis is very helpful when snagging Pokémon. RIDER LEBA ' 300' Skiploom should be easy. Take out the other two Pokémon with Confusion. Just get it down to yellow or red. BANDANA GUY DIVEL 480 Quagsire has the ability Water Absorb, which restores HP if hit by a Water-type move. If you snagged Croconaw, don't use it against Quagsire. Just weaken it with Umbreon's Bite. RIDER VANT 300 For Misdreavus, use the Johto Starter's Shadow Rush on it once or twice and you should be good to go. Watch out for its Shadow Ball attack. You can battle all of these trainers whenever you want. This is a great source for training early in the game. If you want to get some extra EXP points, or help your Shadow Pokémon become purified, here is a good place to do it. After all the Snagging, go back to the green building near the entrance of town and use the PC. Deposit all your weakened Pokémon and immediately withdraw them again, so that your team is fully healed. Or you can switch your team around. I'd keep Espeon and the Johto Starter for sure. Possibly Makuhita, but I would get rid of Umbreon for now and withdraw Flaaffy, Noctowl, and Misdreavus. If you chose Croconaw, go with him rather than Quagsire for now. You should save. You can also talk to the police Chief, Sherles, if you so wish. If you really want, instead of going into the Police Station and depositing and withdrawing your Pokémon to heal (because that takes a while), you can go to the Super Grand Hotel, which is just south of Duel Square. It only costs 100 to be fully healed, which is fine because you can just earn it back by battling in Duel Square for more money. Go to the building near the entrance that has the letter G on the front of it. Talk to the man behind the desk. His name is Duking. He is a very important character later on. He doesn't seem to be interested in talking to you at the moment. Talk to the bookshelf on the upper left and it will open up a secret passage. Enter there. (Who wouldn't?) Talk to all of the people there. These kids are known as the "Kids Grid." Exit the secret room and you'll see a man talking to Duking. His name is Silva. He's letting Duking have it for not doing anything about the Colosseum. Oh well. Exit Duking's house. Go all the way north to the Colosseum. Talk to the receptionist. You'll find out the current battle is also already going on. Darn! Talk to the Hunter on the left and he'll tell you that a guy named Cail, has a "strange" Pokémon. Remember Cail from before? The guy at Pyrite's gate wearing black and green? Go back and talk to him. He'll battle you. ROGUE CAIL 528 Use Confusion on Machop and try to use Noctowl's Hypnosis on Furret because it likes to use Shadow Rush, which slowly causes it to take recoil damage. So try to not weaken it too much. After a while, Furret should be yours. After this, Cail talks about Miror B. giving away Shadow Pokémon. You get to now watch a cutscene involving Miror B., Nascour, and two Miror B.Peon's: Reath and Ferma, talking about how well the Shadow Pokémon plan is going. Go north, past Duel Square, as if you were going to the Colosseum and you'll see a giant windmill. As you try to enter the windmill, a scientist will exit and collapse. Enter the windmill and talk to everyone inside. Apparently Silva stole a Gear that powers the windmill. It's up to you to get it back. But where do you go? Remember the old Construction Lot that seemed to serve no purpose? Here's its purpose. Go back the the Construction Lot. Construction Lot, Part 2 In the top right corner you'll see a shining Gear. Pick it up and head on back to Pyrite Town. Pyrite Town, Part 2 Go back to the windmill and return the Gear into it's place. Duking will come in and he will see you as heroes. He encourages you to enter a Colosseum challenge. First, however, go to the Police Station. On Chief Sherles' desk, you'll find the Jail Key. Open up all the cells. Inside one of the cells is TM46-Thief. ← Previous Part Next Part → Category:Walkthrough